


Say What I Wanna Say

by Mi_Impossible



Series: House of Wolves [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Frerard, M/M, Tour Bus, Truth or Dare, what is this middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_Impossible/pseuds/Mi_Impossible
Summary: Two sets of pent up feelings + (stage)gay + one game of truth or dare gone wrong = frerard for all.





	

"Truth or dare?" Mikey's voice snapped me out of the trance I had slipped into whilst daydreaming about what I would draw once it was late enough to tell the rest of the band that they had to stop the conversation. Apparently while I wasn't paying attention to said conversation it had turned into a game of truth or dare.

"Gee, Gee, what's it gonna be?" Frank said from the bunk next to mine. When I caught his eye he giggled and flipped to face the wall, leaving me to stare at the black and bleach blonde stripes on the back of his head.

"Erm, truth, I guess," I crossed my fingers and prayed that Mikey wasn't out to humiliate me today.

"Who here would you willingly make out with. And please don't say me. I know some of the fans are into that, but it's creepy," Mikey said.

Ugh. I knew whatever I said would be held against me even though everyone in the room already knew the answer.

Frank and I were the two people who probably did the most stagegay in the whole fucking world. And if I was perfectly honest with myself it wasn't completely stagegay. At least, not on my end.

I definitely wanted something more than a simple friendship with Frank Iero. But I would never be able to say it. Sure, I wanted to, hell, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops at the top of my lungs so the whole world would know. But at the same time I didn't want anyone to know. If Frank didn't feel the same way it would ruin an amazing friendship and possibly the whole band, and I wouldn't be able to deal with either of those things.

"None of you. You all have terrible breath," Hopefully they wouldn't see through that lie.

"Bullshit. You make out with Frank at like every single show."

Damn you, Bob, for ruining all my hopes of keeping this game of truth or dare as un-embarrassing as possible. I glanced over at Frank. He was still facing the wall so it was impossible to gauge his reaction.

"Well, since Gerard lied on my question, I get to go again. Frank. Truth or dare," said Mikey.

Frank flipped over and looked at the bunk above me where Mikey was sitting.

"Dare."

"Right," Mikey said, clapping his hands together and giving a small evil chuckle. "I dare you to make out with the person you find most attractive in this room for 30 seconds. Oh, and you have to straddle them."

I was pretty curious as to who Frank would pick until I saw his eyes flicker in my direction.

Could it be?

No fucking way.

Before I had a chance to ponder the question any further Frank was straddling my lap and doing all that is humanly possible to get his tongue in my mouth. You're certifiably insane if you think I didn't kiss him back.

Frank's hands ended up tangled in my hair somehow, and when he pulled I let out a moan so loud that the people in the cars the tour bus was passing probably heard it.

It seemed like years and years of tongues clashing and lips colliding before someone coughed. I stopped abruptly and was greeted by Mikey, looking smug but somewhat nauseated, Ray, looking amused but disgusted, and Bob, just looking awkward. They were all in their pyjamas standing in a row next to the bunk Frank and I were occupying.

Wait a second. They weren't in their pyjamas earlier. How long were Frank and I making out for?

"We're all going to bed. And, uh, please be quiet," Ray said.

"Yeah. I'm not much for PDA," Bob added.

At this Frank grabbed my chin and started making out with me again. Although it was only for about five seconds this time, I heard the guys say "Aw, dude!" "Cut it out, douchebags!" and "That's my brother!" simultaneously.

Later, as I was trying and failing to fall asleep, I felt someone sit on my bed, then heard Frank whisper "Y'know, I definitely want something more than just a friendship with you, Gee. And I want to tell everyone. Hell, I want to shout it from the rooftops at the top of my lungs so the whole fucking world knows."

I was surprised, though it was probably stupid to be when he had been making out with me half an hour ago. "That's exactly what I've wanted to tell you for ages Frankie. But I was scared. Thank you for being braver than me."

"No problem," Frank said.

"I really liked kissing you earlier. Would you be up for doing it again?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah. How soon were you thinking?"

I internally did a little fist pump. "Momentarily. That is, if that's good with you."

"Fuck yeah," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He always says exactly what I want to say. And I love him.

"I love you Gee." 

And there he goes again.


End file.
